kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Makomo
|combat_style= Breath of Water |partner(s)=Sabito |base_of_operations= |status=Deceased |relative(s)= |manga_debut=Chapter 5 |anime_debut=Episode 3 |japanese_va=Ai Kakuma |english_va=Ryan Bartley |image_gallery=Makomo/Image Gallery }} |Makomo}} was a former apprentice of Sakonji Urokodaki. Appearance Makomo was a young girl of a short stature with pale skin, who possessed gentle eyes of a deep cyan color, their pupils rectangular and white, that were a notably paler turquoise near the bottom. She had black hair that came down to her shoulders, spiking outwards at the ends, and short micro bangs over her forehead. Makomo wore a red yukata with a pink and white flower dot pattern, over which she sported a dark-purple sleeveless haori and a paler brown piece of fabric tied around her waist. On her feet, she wore a pair of sandals of a similar design to the ones worn by Mitsuri Kanroji, tied around her ankle from her heel and closed at the toe. As with the rest of Sakonji Urokodaki's apprentices, Makomo's white warding mask, hand-carved by her master himself, took the shape of a fox's face, hers additionally being decorated by two blue flowers painted on its left-hand side. Personality Completely opposing to Sabito's aggressive personality, Makomo was a girl of quiet, patient and kind nature. She was always helping Tanjiro Kamado by pointing out any mistakes in his technique and correcting any bad habits he had unconsciously developed during his training under Sakonji. Makomo's pet phrase is that she loves Sakonji very much. She is also a somewhat mysterious person, as she always speaks in an abstract and dreamy way without ever giving straight answers to questions about her past. Makomo and the other spirits of Sakonji's children entrust Tanjiro with putting their foster-father's mind at ease. She and Sabito watch over their loved ones, including Tanjiro, who helps put their souls to a peaceful rest. History Makomo and Sabito were both orphaned from their respective families and adopted by Sakonji, who trained them both and permitted them to attend the Demon Slayer Corps' Final Selection. During her seven days on Mt. Fujikasane, Makomo encountered a powerful morphed Demon, this Demon claiming to have eaten many of Sakonji's children. The Demon said he hoped the old man feels responsible, and Makomo, overcome with emotion and without control of her movements, is swiftly ripped apart by the Demon, left to join the ranks of the other children he had already killed.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 7 Makomo and Sabito's souls return to Sagiri Mountain, as they cannot rest due to their failure and Sakonji's grief. Although, as Makomo was adopted and died a period of time before Sabito, they didn't meet each other in person until after he died. Final Selection Arc Sakonji eventually takes on a new student named Tanjiro, and, after one and a half years of training, when Tanjiro is still unable to pass Sakonji's final test, Sabito challenges the boy and defeats him using a wooden sword. Afterwards, Sabito entrusts the boy's training to Makomo, who introduces herself to Tanjiro when he awakens after the fight. She tells him he can be like Sabito one day, and also that she loves Mr. Urokodaki very much and all of his children are guiding Tanjiro. Makomo corrects the bad habits in his form and teaches him more about Total Concentration Breathing, and, when he asks how he can master all of these techniques, Makomo simply tells him to "train to death". She trains Tanjiro for six more months until he's finally able to defeat Sabito in a duel. Makomo commends Tanjiro and tells him to never forget what he's done. She disappears into the mist, asking him to defeat a certain someone. Thanks to Makomo's guidance, Tanjiro is finally able to slice the boulder.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 5 Tanjiro enters the Final Selection, and the spirits of Sakonji's children continue to watch over him. Makomo asks Sabito if he thinks Tanjiro is strong enough to overcome the Demon they failed to defeat, to which Sabito only replies he doesn't know because it's never enough when they try.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 6 When the fateful battle between Tanjiro and the Hand Demon arrives, Makomo worries that he may lose as well. Sabito says that he can't predict the outcome, but he reminds Makomo that Tanjiro is the man who split the largest, toughest boulder of all. Tanjiro uses all his training to defeat the Hand Demon and finally put an end to the wicked cycle. The souls of Sakonji's children appear before Tanjiro, finally able to rest, and Makomo bids farewell to Tanjiro and disappears into the fog one last time.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 8 Abilities and Powers While not much is known about her prowess as a Demon Slayer candidate, Makomo was deemed strong enough to earn Sakonji's permission to enter Final Selection. She underwent his training and was able to survive until encountering a powerful morphed Demon, who, although he claimed Makomo didn't have much power, commended her agility since she was able to evade most of his attacks. Swordsmanship の |Mizu no kokyū}}: Makomo possessed an advanced understanding of the Breath of Water techniques and was able to teach Tanjiro how to apply all ten of its forms. Trivia * Makomo likes rapeseed flowers.Kimetsu no Yaiba Databook Quotes Navigation ru:Макомо Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased